


Fragments of a Shattered Mind

by Loser_Geek_Weebever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, I have no idea if this is going to end happily or not but I hope it does, I'm new at tagging give me a break, PTSD, Phil is a terrible father in the canon but here he will try harder, Prison, Sam Nook maybe, Tuboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Geek_Weebever/pseuds/Loser_Geek_Weebever
Summary: What if Punz never made it in time to save Tommy and Tubbo?-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Updates on weekends
Comments: 72
Kudos: 427





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work on AO3 but I did co-write a story with my friend TazeArtStudios. The story has since been discontinued, but feel free to check it out on her account! :)
> 
> Also yes it says major character death but don't worry, it should only be one person. You'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Death, mentions of violence, grief.   
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
> The entire time I was writing this, I was listening to 'Fallen Down' (a song from Undertale and coincidentally the song Ranboo plays at the ends of his streams) but in reverb and slowed down. Feel free to do so to get a little extra in the mood! It should work for the majority of the chapters.

“Say your goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Tommy.”

Tubbo wobbly approached Dream. Now that he was really thinking about it, he didn’t want to die. He just… wasn’t finished yet. But he’d also seen too much. _Done_ too much. He would be okay leaving all the hurt behind. So he made it to Dream, doing everything he could to keep his eyes away from the axe that would end his life. 

“Dream!” Tommy pleaded, knees on the ground. It felt like exile all over again, Tommy begging Dream for forgiveness. 

“Please. _Please,_ for the love of god, I’ll do anything. I’ll stop fighting for the discs. I’ll- I’ll burn them. I’ll disband L’manberg and everyone else. You can have all the power you want. Just…” Tommy swallowed hard, eyes flicking towards his best friend. “Don’t kill Tubbo. He- he doesn’t have to be set free, you can put him in jail with me, or a different cell, even! Or…” Tommy wavered under Dream’s masked stare. “I’ll do anything. Kill anyone. Please don’t take him away from me.” _He’s all I have._

Dream laughed quietly, sending chills down both the children’s spines. 

“You have nothing I want. Nothing to bargain with. Time’s up, Tommy.” He roughly pushed Tubbo to his knees, readying the axe. Tubbo’s initial calm demeanor was shattered, his eyes were wide, full of fear and tears. _I don’t want to I don’t want to, it’s too soon, it’s too early, oh god, not yet, I’m not done yet-_

Tommy was sprinting desperately towards Tubbo. He couldn’t lose him, not Tubbo, not the only person he had left- If Tubbo was gone everything would be over. Please. _Please._ Not Tubbo. Not his anchor. Not his best friend. _No._

The axe fell.

Tubbo’s body hit the floor, and Tommy _shattered._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tubbo was sleeping on the floor. Tommy remembered finding him in a box, taking him in. Tommy also remembered Tubbo being shot in a box.

Tubbo was sleeping very deeply. No dreams. Tommy remembered when they had dreams. When they made L’manburg. When they gave everything up for it… even each other. 

Tubbo had some red dye pooling around him. Tommy remembered Ghostbur handing out dye to him and Tubbo. _“Have some blue, calm yourself!”_

Wilbur.

Wilbur hurt Tommy. He hurt Tubbo. He let them die.

Dying? 

No, Tubbo was not dying. ~~He’s dead.~~

Tubbo is sleeping so soundly, you can’t see him breathe. ~~He isn’t.~~

Tubbo was not bleeding. ~~He was.~~

Tubbo was not… gone.

But Tubbo didn’t move. 

Not when Tommy dropped to his knees, whispering “Tubbo?”

Not when Tommy gently shook him. _“Tubbo?”_

Not when Tommy cradled his head in his lap. “Big man?”

Tubbo didn’t stir.

Dream watched, quietly, curiously, as Tommy realized. As it clicked.

Tommy couldn’t see. 

He couldn’t hear anything besides his hyperventilating and rapid heartbeat.

A thousand images roared in Tommy’s mind as the child soldier, neglected and put through too much time and time again saw all the times he’d spent with Tubbo play before his eyes and it was too much- _too much-_

Tommy was like a cog in a clock, winding up. Too much- too tight- he was _breaking-_

The bench. The drug van. L’manburg.

_Too much- it hurts-_

The final control room. The prime path.

_He didn’t want to remember._

Big Law. Big Crime. Tubbox.

_Make it stop-_

Manburg. Pogtopia. Fireworks.

_I don’t want this-_

Tubbo killed by Technoblade.

_Stop, stop, stop_

Fighting. Winning. Losing again.

_Turn it off. Turn it off!_

L’manburg blowing up.

_Please!_

President Tubbo.

_I- I can’t-_

Exiling Tommy.

_It’s too much…_

Seeing Tubbo again. ~~“You’re a monster.”~~

_End it…_

Reconciling.

_End…_

Going to fight Dream.

_No…_

Tubbo’s dead body, on the obsidian floor.

_End me!_

Then it all came crashing down.

_The bench. The prime path. Tubbo’s house. L’manburg. A bee. Sunshine. Flowers. A boat. A box. The color yellow. Pets. An axe._

Then it was over. 

And so was Tommy.

Dream picked up the passed out 16 year old, leaving Tubbo on the floor. He went up the lift, and began the slow journey to Sam’s prison. 

He did not notice the slight yellow glow outlining Tubbo’s lifeless form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! I edited this chapter because I realized that my strikethrough didn't work. So it should be up to date now. Other chapters might be edited as well, but it's just this small error.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sam talk while taking Tommy to prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm giving you guys a double update just because they're a little short. Enjoy! :)

CHAPTER 2

“Dream… what did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything, Sam. He lost the fight so I’m locking him up for a little bit.”

“It just… it doesn’t feel right. He’s just a kid.”

“Please. He’s the cause of almost every conflict. I just want to keep him controlled for a little while.”

“Like the exile?”

Dream grinned under the mask. “Maybe so.”

Sam shifted uncomfortably as he waited for the prison doors to unlock. 

They marched to the small cells, Sam fiddling with his key ring until Dream’s voice cut in. “Not here.”

Sam blinked, bewildered. “These cells are plenty secure enough.”

Dream shook his head. “No. I want him in the maximum security vault.”

Sam’s hand faltered, and he took in a sharp breath. Looking around at the obsidian walls, these cells were more than secure. This was crossing the line into cruelty. Still…

“Okay. Follow me. But there will be a lot more security checks.”

Dream hummed. “That’s fine. Tommy doesn’t have anything though, so you can just let him through.” He handed the boy off to Sam.

The first thing Sam noticed was how  _ light _ the boy was. Sure, he’d been out of exile for a while, but he apparently hadn’t been eating very well. Sam looked down, concerned, but Dream coughed politely and Sam pushed his worries aside, performing the usual security check. 

Eventually, they reached the cell. As the lava slowly depleted, Sam seized the opportunity to talk.

“So, how long will he be staying?”

Dream’s voice held no emotion. “Until he’s safe.”

“Safe? From what?”

“No, until others are safe from  _ Tommy _ .”

“Tommy? Is he really that dangerous?”

“He caused so many wars until he got exiled, and then he  _ left exile _ , to work with a known war criminal for his own desires. I mean, he blew up the community house! He needs to learn.”

“I… suppose…” 

The lava finally fell, cutting the conversation off. Sam handed Tommy back to Dream.

“Alright. You’ll have to move with the bridge, so be careful. Just lay him in the cell and get back on, and I’ll retrieve it.”

Dream complied, and gently laid Tommy on the cell floor.  _ It’s almost like he cares. Maybe Dream does have Tommy’s best interests in mind. But still… _

Sam considered, just for a second, to lock Dream in. To leave him there. But he wouldn’t do that to Tommy, and besides, maybe Dream isn’t that bad after all. So he let the masked man out.

He gave the sleeping boy’s body one last glance before the lava covered his sight line, and they left. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hears the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- mentions of death, grief  
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> Hey there! I'm giving you guys another chapter because they're pretty short. I'll probably give you a chapter around every day for this first week, and then it should be one every weekend from there on out.

CHAPTER 3

Quackity was looking over the L’manhole, thinking. “That weird red stuff is still growing.” He mumbled to himself. It was only the break of morning, and Tubbo and Tommy had yet to return. Despite his best interests, Quackity couldn’t deny that he cared about them. (Or Tubbo, at least.) 

And then he saw him.

Dream.

Dream strolling down the prime path, unhurt, unbothered, unworried. _Relaxed._

“H- Dream!” 

Dream looked up, expression souring behind the mask. “Quackity. Can I help you?”

“Where are they? What did you do to them?”

Dream laughed a little. “Who, Tubbo and Tommy? _They’re gone_.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The news spread fast.

Niki and Fundy were happy, but a nagging feeling of guilt held on, no matter how they tried to brush it away.

Jack took over Snowchester, but was considering just closing it down indefinitely. 

Quackity was stunned, but cried quietly near the L’manhole for a while after delivering the news.

Eret was stunned, but he was quite composed over the whole situation, and decided to build them a monument in his museum. 

Bad and Ant didn’t care at all. They were concerned about the egg, and thus didn’t bat an eye when they heard the children were dead. 

Calahan was sad about the news, but knew it wouldn’t do him any good to grieve for too long. He went around asking if anyone wanted to help build the kids a monument by the L’manhole.

Connor agreed, saying that he’d feel bad taking Tommy’s house without doing something for him. 

Karl and Hbomb were sad about the news, but like Calahan, they knew it would do them no good to grieve. Karl agreed to help Calahan with the monument. As did Lazar and Ponk, who felt similarly.

Puffy was devastated when she heard the news, and she fell into a deep grieving period. She agreed to help with the monument, although it was hard for her.

Purpled and Skeppy didn’t really care that the kids were dead. They felt bad about Tubbo, but Tommy… they’d never gotten along. So they took the news and moved on.

Sapnap didn’t like the news at all, splitting him, George, and Dream’s relationship further.

George was fine with their deaths, saying it was about time. 

Ranboo took the news hard. He refused to go back to the panic room, but he needed to go. He was stuck, hyperventilating in Techno’s basement for a while, and Phil tried to comfort him before Ranboo told him and Techno the news.

Techno was quiet for a while, and then went out looking for blood. He hunted until dark, and did not return until the next morning.

Phil… Phil broke down. Another son was dead. But he hadn’t even _cared_ about that son. He’d neglected him. He’d hurt him. He thought Tommy would _learn_ , but… Tommy was dead. Another son gone. Only Techno was left. Phil vowed to never lose another. 

Punz… 

Punz never heard the news. He made it to save Tommy, but he was too late. Punz found Tubbo’s body, a deep axe wound in his back. Dream and Tommy were gone. However, someone was there with him. Watching quietly in the shadows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, enjoy another cliffhanger. And a very short chapter. Honestly, if you guys want them to be longer they can be, but it'll probably take me longer to get them out and they'll sound a little forced. For now I'm just going to keep them short and sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well... look who it is...  
> also Phil realizes he's been a terrible father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- mentions of death, mentions of violence, blood  
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
> Another chapter for you because I have no respect for my sleep schedule :)

CHAPTER 4

_Message to all-_

_Punz- Guys_

_Quackity- what_

_Punz- tubbos dead_

_Quackity- we know_

_Quackity- I told them_

_Quackity- dream told me_

_Punz- i found the body_

_Quackity- where_

_Punz- *coordinates*_

_Quackity- were on our way_

_Punz- that istn all though_

_Quackity- is tommy there as well_

_Punz- no_

_Punz- but tubbo is_

_Quackity- you already told us that_

_Punz- its better uf you see for youreself_

_Punz- bring ghostbur_

_Quackity- why_

_Punz- trust me_

_Quackity- fine_

Quackity, Puffy, Eret, Ghostbur, and Phil sailed off to find Punz.

“Quite the odd group this is, huh?” Eret commented over the sound of oars pushing water.

Puffy laughed, eyes still teary. “Yeah. I don’t think any of us have interacted before.”

“I still don’t see why we brought Phil.” Quackity groused.

“Because he was my son? I deserve to see his body.” Phil snapped back.

“Do you? Cause you don’t seem like a good father to me.” 

Ghostbur interrupted Phil and Quackity’s arguing. _“I still don’t understand where we’re going. No one told me.”_

“It’s better if you don’t know, Ghostbur.” Quackity said gently.

_“Oh. Is it sad?”_

“Maybe,” Phil contributed. 

Ghostbur pouted a little. _“I don’t like sad things. Do- do we have to go?”_

“Yes, Ghostbur.” Eret looked over at him, sadly. “But it’ll be okay.”

They reached the daunting mountain, everyone gasping at the size.

“They climbed that? It’s massive!” Eret gasped.

“Look, you can still see where they fought… look at all the blocks.” Puffy said sadly. 

“Yeah…” Phil whispered, chest tight.

They started their slow ascend up the mountain. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Hi! Who’re you?”_

“Tubbo?”

_“I’m Tuboo, actually. Less buh, more ooh.”_

“You… you’re dead.”

_“Yes indeed I am! Who’re you? You never told me.”_

“I’m Punz.”

_“Nice to meet you!”_

“Tubbo?” Quackity’s voice sliced through the air. 

Tuboo sighed comically, smiling at Punz. _“Tuboo! Everyone says it wrong!”_

“You’re a ghost!” Puffy cried, surprised. 

Tuboo smiled again, turning towards Puffy. _“You guys all say the same things. Who’re you?”_

“I’m Puffy.”

 _“Nice to meet you!”_ The little ghost turned towards Eret. _“Eret, hi!”_

“You… remember me, Tuboo?” Eret said, stunned. 

_“Of course! I always remember my friends. We were always together, we made L’manburg together, and you and Niki and I would talk a lot, I can’t remember about who though…”_

“Ah.” Eret said, carefully composed. 

Phil stumbled in at a terrible time. “Guys, I finally got Ghostbur to stop falling off the…” He trailed off as he saw Tuboo. “Oh.”

 _“Tubbo! You’re a ghost!”_ Ghostbur chirped.

_“Yeah, Ghostbur! It’s Tuboo, though. We can be ghost friends!”_

_“I’d like that very much. Do you want some blue?”_

_“Sure! But you should take some yellow!”_

“Yellow? Tuboo? What the hell is going on?” Phil demanded.

“I just found him here. By his body.” Punz admitted.

Everyone turned to the horrible corpse of Tubbo on the floor. 

Puffy gagged, turning away, Quackity and Eret stared in horror. Ghostbur frowned and looked to his new friend instead. Phil dropped to his knees, hands clapped over his mouth. Tears began to spill.

“That’s awful.” Eret murmured. 

Tuboo frowned at everyone being sad. _“Please, take some yellow. It makes you happier!”_

Ghostbur bounded forward with his blue as well, and the general mood improved. 

Eventually they arranged it so they could get Tubbo’s body back to L’manburg through the portal. The whole way there, Tuboo was cheerful and talked to Ghostbur excitedly. He also continually asked, _“Where’s Tommy?”_ Until Puffy couldn’t take it and pulled everyone aside. “I don’t have the heart to tell him, what should we do?”

“Well… we don’t know if Tommy is actually dead. His body wasn’t there.” Punz confessed. 

“So… he might be alive? But where?” Eret asked.

“Sam was building a prison. Maybe he’s there.” Quackity contributed.

“Tommy in prison? In his current mental state? God, I hope not.” Puffy wrung her hands, dismayed. 

“His current mental state? What’s wrong with him?” Phil asked, confused.

“You mean you don’t even know? How messed up he must be? He’s been through so much, what kind of a dad are you?” Puffy screeched.

Tuboo looked up from the bee he was obsessing over. _“What?”_

Phil turned to Tuboo, pleadingly. “Tommy was fine, right?”

Tuboo hummed, thinking. _“I don’t know. I only have happy memories, like Ghostbur. If he wasn’t okay, I don’t think I would know.”_

“Well- Tommy didn’t think I was a bad father did he?”

_“I really don’t know, Phil. I haven’t seen you in years anyway.”_

Philza froze. “What?”

_“I mean I haven’t seen you since childhood. Actually, when did you even get on the SMP? I can’t remember.”_

Ghostbur chimed in. _“I remember that you killed Alivebur, Phil! I remember when you killed me. Is that when you showed up?”_

“Y-yeah.”

_“Then when was that?”_

“The- the war. Manberg and Pogtopia.”

 _“We had a war? I don’t remember that. Are there any happy memories from around then?”_ Tuboo asked. 

Phil faltered for words. Quackity thought hard. “Not really. Schlatt was a mess.”

_“Who?”_

“Don’t worry about it, Tuboo.”

_“Oh wait- there was a happy memory, I think! I became… president? It’s a really short memory though, and it’s not really that happy, but yeah. We won. Was it around then?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Oh… well I can’t really remember being around you much. I don’t think Tommy ever talked about you. Then again, I don’t think we really talked at all after that. At least not about good things.”_

Tubbo nervously twisted yellow in his hands. It was different from Ghostbur’s blue. Blue was like dyed cotton balls, soft and squishy and leaking onto your hands. Yellow was like taffy, or honey, easy to pull apart and reform. 

_“Did I say something wrong?”_ He anxiously asked. 

“No,” Puffy assured him. “You did nothing wrong.”

The little ghost nodded, and played with his yellow until he got happy thoughts.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Tommy.  
> Also, mama Puffy and Sam are starting to step in as parents! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Panic attacks, PTSD, mentions of death  
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
> Hey there kids! I'm very tired and am not respecting my sleep schedule whatsoever. Here is another chapter. I also wanted to say thank you for the 30 bookmarks, 140 kudos, and over 1k hits! That's absolutely crazy to me, so thank you! :)  
> Also, the chapter lengths are going to be super intermittent so this one is a little shorter but I've got quite a long one on the way, don't worry!  
> Again, thank you! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated. <3

CHAPTER 5

Tommy blinked his eyes open. Someone was propping him up on a wall. Blearily he recognized the creeper mask. He stiffened in fear, then realized it was Sam. 

“Hey, Tommy. You need to eat. It’s been a few days, and you’ve been sleeping. Are you okay?”

Tommy blinked again, trying to use his vocal cords to assure Sam he was fine. _Everyone worries. I can’t burden them. All I need is Tubbo._

_Tubbo._

The weight crashed down on him again, and suddenly, Tommy was sobbing into Sam’s shoulder like his soul was breaking. It was barely even crying, more like a primal scream of an animal missing a limb. 

“Woah- Tommy, what happened?”

Tommy said nothing, just clung weakly to Sam’s shirt. He wanted to go back to sleep. To escape.

“I know. I know it hurts, Tommy. But you need to eat.”

Tommy shook his head, clinging a little tighter.

Sam could do nothing but hold the miserable teen. _What happened? Is it just the fact they lost? What did Dream say?_

Eventually Tommy’s soul-wrenching crying stilled to a few hiccuping breaths. Sam asked gently as possible, “Tommy? Can you eat for me? I brought you some soup.”

Tommy just shuddered, trying to breathe normally. 

“Tommy, can you just take a few bites? I’ll leave you alone after that.”

To this, Tommy let out a pitiful cry, clinging to Sam like his life depended on it. “Don’t.” He whispered.

Sam gasped, relieved the teen could speak. “Don’t what?”

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut. “Please.”

_Is he reliving something? Or is he actually talking to me?_

“Tell me what’s wrong, Tommy.”

“Don’t leave me, Tubbo.” Tommy pleaded.

Sam’s heart broke. “Tommy, I-” _I’m not Tubbo._ “I’m not going to leave. But you need to eat.”

Slowly, Tommy nodded. He let Sam spoon feed him soup, but it was clear he didn’t care whether or not he was eating. Eventually, the bowl was drained and Tommy’s eyes were drooping. 

“Do you want to sleep, Tommy?”

A nod.

“Do you want me to stay until you sleep?”

A more definitive nod.

“Okay.”

Sam cradled the child, rocking him back and forth, rubbing his back and murmuring comforting words to him. Tommy’s eyes drooped, then closed. Sam put the boy back on the floor to sleep again. _I should bring him a bed._

Sam left the cell with a heavy heart. _We need to allow visitors soon. I’m really worried about the poor boy. What happened during the fight? Am I missing something?_

He was pulled from his thoughts when his communicator beeped.

_Message to Puffy_

_CaptainPuffy- hey sam we need to talk_

_Awesamdude- whats up_

_CaptainPuffy- is tommy in prison with you?_

_Awesamdude- why do you want to know_

_CaptainPuffy- because we cant find him_

_Awesamdude- hold on a moment_

_CaptainPuffy- okay_

_Message to Dream_

_Awesamedude- puffys asking where tommy is_

_Dream- dont tell her_

_Awesamdude- figured_

_Awesamdude- why_

_Dream- she might break him out_

_Awesamdude- thats literally impossible_

_Dream- he still isnt safe to be around_

_Awesamdude- seems safe to me- seems heartbroken infact_

_Dream- you shouldnt be near him_

_Awesamdude- he needed food_

_Dream- hell be ok without food for awhile_

_Dream- its better if you stay away_

_Awesamdude- my prison my rules_

_Awesamdude- ill keep it quiet from ouffy_

_Dream- good. thank you_

_Message to Puffy_

_Awesamdude- he isnt here_

_CaptainPuffy- why did you have to check_

_Awesamdude- i wasnt sure if you were tipping me off to a security breach_

_CaptainPuffy- no one is there_

_Awesamdude- better safe than sorry_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Puffy looked up from her communicator. “Sam says he isn’t there, but he’s being real sketch. We should get a tour soon to make sure.”

Eret nodded. “As much as I think we all want to go, it should be someone not suspicious. So, Phil, you’re out. As am I, probably. Same with Puffy and Quackity.”

 _“What about me? I could go.”_ Ghostbur said, giggling.

Everyone stared at him.

_“I could! I could just go in and ask Sam to see the prison! Although if I could just go through walls I could check myself. But it would be fun! Unless it isn’t. Is prison depressing?”_

“Sometimes, Ghostbur.” Phil said quietly.

_“Oh. Nevermind!”_

He peacefully floated back to Tuboo. 

Eret cleared his throat. “Anyway. We’re gonna have to enlist someone to help because Sam’s not just gonna let anyone tour the prison. Did- didn’t he let Ranboo?”

“Ah- yeah, but I don’t know if Ranboo is mentally stable enough to go.” Phil admitted. “He took the news really hard, something about how it was his fault.”

“Oh goodness, then we should check on him! You didn’t leave him alone, did you?” Puffy gasped.

Phil blanched, turning quickly. “Shit- you’re right, I left him with Techno but Techno is terrible at social interaction-”

“Phil!” Puffy took off, Phil close on her heels, with the two ghosts following happily.

Eret stood awkwardly with Quackity. “Uh, good talk.”

Quackity sighed. “I’ll go look for other possible candidates. You go sit on your throne and look pretty, or something.”

Eret shook his head. “I take offense to that. If you need me I’ll be in the museum.” He walked off, cape swishing, leaving Quackity alone with his thoughts.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two ghosts and two parents gate-crash Techno's calm morning  
> AKA  
> Technobrother and ghost problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- mentions of violence, mentions of death, stress, reliving memories  
> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
> Hey guys! I'm super proud of this chapter, so I hope you like it! Tell me if you find the Hamilton reference. Also, 'chat' may sound a little familiar... ;)

CHAPTER 6

Techno was drinking a cup of tea on his front porch, staring over at the snowy field. He had wanted coffee, but they were out, and besides, Phil liked tea better anyway. Ranboo had finally ‘calmed down’ (if passing out could be considered that) and was sleeping on the basement floor. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Techno spotted someone in the trees. _It’s probably Phil_ , he assured the voices. _No need for blood._

Retirement was hard, especially when things don’t go according to plan.

Like Tommy’s death.

Technoblade couldn’t help but feel guilty, especially when his first words when he heard the news were “I guess I’m not getting my potions back.”

Despite everything, Tommy was still a kid. And he had tried his hardest to resolve the altercations that ensued inside the house. Despite betraying Techno, that _was_ what war did to people. So Techno doesn’t really blame him. 

Still…

_Technosad_

_Big brother_

_The trees the trees the trees_

_/rainbowchat_

_He misses tommy_

_Tommy isnt dead!!!!!!_

_Yes he is_

_Technosad_

_The trees! THE TREES_

_Ranboo is so sad_

_Wheres phil_

_T R E E S_

**_Blood! Vengeance for Tommy!_ **

_Techno read chat!!!_

_THE TREES_

Techno looked up from his thoughts to find four figures crashing through the trees. Well, two, really. The other two were silently following along. 

“Techno!” Phil yelled.

“What’s up Phil? Do I need to kill someone? Cause you really should have called in advance.” Techno drawled, putting his (now cold) tea on the floor. He spotted Puffy behind him. “Is she a problem or an unexpected guest?” 

“Guest.” Phil was doubled over, wheezing.

“Geez, old man, take some air. Tell me what’s up.”

Puffy cut in. “We’re just worried about Ranboo. I know he took it hard, and he’s just a kid… we don’t want him ending up like Tubbo.”

Techno just nodded. “He’s asleep right now, but be my guest.” He glanced back over to the tree line. “By the way, who’s following you?”

“Oh. Uh, this may come as a shock so… be prepared.” Puffy grimaced. She thought of saying something else, but instead walked into the house, Phil following. 

_“Hi Techno!”_

Technoblade smirked. “Hey, Ghostbur. Who’s your friend?” His smile dropped when he saw Tuboo. 

_“H- hi, Technoblade. It’s nice to see you!”_ Tuboo faltered. 

“Ah. I see. Hey there, Tubbo. Or, Gubbo? What do you want to be called? I can call you Toast if you want.”

Tuboo giggled, relieved. _“Uh, it’s Tuboo. Those names were pretty silly!”_

Techno shrugged. “That’s what chat said. Don’t shoot the messenger.”

_“Hey, uh, do you want some yellow? I know Ghostbur gave you blue, but…”_

“Sure, why not.” 

So that was how Techno found himself reshaping yellow with two ghosts, two parents, and an anxiety ridden half enderman in his living room. 

“Not to be rude, but could you guys do this later? I’m a pretty busy man.” 

Puffy shot him a glare, and continued fussing over the now awake Ranboo.

“Um, Technoblade is probably right… we can go to my, uh, comfort room?” Ranboo whispered.

Puffy nodded. “Of course, if that would make you more comfortable.”

She took off with the poor child, but Phil stayed behind. “Please tell me there’s tea. I’d prefer something stronger, but… you know, kids.”

Techno smirked. “You’re in luck.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“So,” Techno asked, refilling the tea cups. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

Phil shrugged. “We found Tubbo’s body. It was…” He shuddered. “Awful. Axe cleaved right into his spine. I hate to think Tommy saw that.”

Tuboo looked up. _“Oh! Technoblade, I forgot to ask, do you know where Tommy is?”_

“You don’t know?” 

Tuboo shook his head mournfully. _“He wasn’t there when I woke up. I don’t know where he went.”_

“We think he’s at the prison. Sam denied it, but according to Puffy he was being very suspicious about it.” Phil explained. 

Techno nodded. “Interestin’ stuff. How are you going to check? Cause I hate to break it to you, I’m probably not the best person for the job.”

 _“We were gonna ask Ranboo.”_ Ghostbur interjected. _“I volunteered, but we thought it would be too suspicious. Also, I don’t like sad things.”_

“Oh. So _that’s_ why Puffy’s here.”

“Yeah. Sorry, she just kinda took off. And I was pretty worried about Ranboo as well, to be fair.” Phil grimaced, and took a sip of his tea.

“Does anyone really know what’s up with that kid? I mean, we were joking about him being a main character the other day, but his short-term memory is hurting him. He seems to have slipped into some form of depression? I’m not sure. He keeps blaming himself, and the other day he invited all of his endermen buddies over and they _ruined my property value_. Really, I don’t know what’s going on with him but it’s getting to be a problem.” Techno sighed, slumping back into his chair. 

Phil burst out laughing. Techno raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You sound like a concerned parent, mate. _‘Oh, he’s having parties! I think he’s depressed! Poor baby is getting hurt!’_ Honestly, it’s sweet.” Phil grinned.

“Don’t mock me.” Techno said, sliding lower into his chair. 

“I wasn’t!” Techno rolled his eyes at this. “I think it’s nice you’re learning how to care.”

“I know how to care, Phil. But caring doesn’t really get you anywhere. It only inhibited us, and it got Tommy killed. Or at least imprisoned. And I keep blaming myself, but it wasn’t even my fault! Why do I care so much about that raccoon child, Phil? It just hurts to think about it!” Techno burst out, standing up and shattering his teacup on the floor. 

Phil blinked, but was by his son’s side in an instant. “Hey there, mate. It’s okay. I know grief can be tough, and you’re not used to it. But that’s being human. You have to be able to care.” 

“But- that’s what Dream uses for power! If you care, then it can be used against you. And it was, Phil, it was! I just- I don’t know what to do.” Techno’s breaths were shaky, and it was evident he was on the verge of tears. 

“But that’s why we have to care. If we don’t, we’re no better than Dream. That man is a psychopath.”

Techno paled. “I still owe him a favor. What is he going to use it for? I don’t know if I’m willing to pay that man back anymore. It used to be a business relationship, but now that my _emotions_ are getting in the way-” he hissed. 

“Hey, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Okay? Right now, we can take care of Ranboo before we lose someone else we care about. Is that good?”

Techno nodded, leaning into Phil’s hug, totally unaware of Tuboo and Ghostbur smiling sweetly at the scene.

 _“Look at them,”_ Ghostbur whispered. 

_“A family.”_ Tuboo sniffed.

Ghostbur turned to Tuboo, surprised. _“Are you crying? Don’t cry. You’ll melt a little bit. It stings.”_

_“I- I know. I just… it’s really sweet, but also kinda sad? Ghostbur, I think I’m different from you. You forget sad things, but… I remember everything since I woke up. I think I only forget the sad parts of my past but I have to remember all of what’s happening now.”_

Ghostbur fiddled with his sweater. _“Can I tell you a secret?”_

Tuboo nodded.

_“I’m not supposed to forget either. I forget on purpose. The blue helps, but I just kinda shove all the sad things down until they go away.”_

Tuboo gasped, concerned. _“Ghostbur, that isn’t healthy! You need to let your emotions out!”_

Ghostbur shook his head, insistent. _“I don’t like sad things. It’s better.”_

_“I- I guess if that’s how you wanna live… but if you ever need someone to be sad with, I’m here.”_

Ghostbur reeled back, acting like he’d just been punched. Phil and Techno looked over. “W- Ghostbur? Are you okay?” Phil asked, concerned. 

_“I- I don’t want to remember…”_

“Remember what?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Wilbur looked over Pogtopia, his thoughts dark. He heard Tommy come up behind him, but did nothing to move. “Wil?”_

_“What, Tommy?” he snapped._

_Tommy shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortably. “I know you’re angry about Sh-”_

_“Don’t say his name.”_

_“I know you’re angry, but aren’t you sad too?”_

_“I don’t have time to be sad, Tommy. I’m getting L’manberg back.”_

_“I know, but… you must be sad. Don’t you… want to talk about it?”_

_“No, Tommy. I need to plan on taking back my country.”_

_“...Remember when Phil taught us that it’s not healthy to not express your emotions?”_

_“I am expressing them. I’m angry, and I’m going to GET IT BACK!”_

_“I- I guess if that’s what you wanna do… just… if you ever decide you’re sad, I’m here for you, Wil.”_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“He’s been pushing his emotions and memories down. I guess it’s like Newton’s law- every action has an equal opposite reaction? If he’s forgetting what happens after he woke up, he’s starting to remember what happened while he was asleep.”_

“Why do you refer to it like that, Tuboo?”

_“Like what?”_

“Waking up and being asleep.”

_“Well, I’m not really Tubbo. I’m a different person because I can’t remember important things. That changes your personality significantly. That’s why Ghostbur is different than Alivebur. But we always… kinda existed, but like in the background. We didn’t know we existed until ‘alive us’ died. And then we got some memories? We’re kind of like our own children. But we were dormant, asleep, until alive us died, and then we woke up.”_

“That’s fascinating. What should we do about Ghostbur, then?”

_“Well, if he’s getting his memories back, he might be like Alivebur, or he might be like Wilbur, or he might still be Ghostbur, or he could be someone entirely new.”_

“Ah. So we have no idea what will happen.”  
 _“Not right now, no.”_ Tuboo said apologetically. 

Phil sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to play it by ear.” He paused, struck by a sudden thought. “I wonder how Ranboo is.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo gets help, thank GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! No real notes, but happy Friday! I hope you all have a good day :)

CHAPTER 7

“Ranboo? Are you okay?”

“I-” Ranboo trembled. “I have something I haven’t told anyone, and I’m worried what my friends will think.”

“Aww, sweetie, are you coming out? That’s okay, you-”

“No! I mean, I think I’m losing my mind.”

“Oh.” Puffy blinked. “I guess that’s more concerning. What’s been happening?”

Ranboo took a shaky breath. “I… I keep hearing Dream’s voice in my head. I told myself it was just my catastrophizing developing into a persona… but… I think that something is wrong. When I would go to the panic room, we would talk and I’d freak out and black out, and I woke up in a different position and I can’t be sure what I did because the memory book says nothing. And the voice told me I’ve been helping Dream. And things are lining up- but- I don’t want to help Dream! But if I did… no one can trust me. Not even myself.”

Puffy sighed. “Here’s the thing. Dream was my little duckling, once upon a time. But he’s become a bad person. If you’re hearing Dream, that’s bad, and we need to fix it.” Ranboo’s breathing increased, so she quickly continued. “Not that it’s your fault! It’s bad that Dream is messing with you. No one blames you if you’ve been helping him, because clearly you weren’t aware of it. And if you feel bad, then it’s okay. But we do need to get him away from you.”

Ranboo nodded. “O-okay.”

“So, you only hear him when you’re in the panic room?”

“Yeah. I stopped going, but sometimes he calls me back.”   
“How?”

“The- the song I play when I get nervous, Mellohi, it played in the room and I could hear it. All the way out here. I walked the entire way over and pulled the disc out and it was finally quiet, but how did that even happen?”

Puffy pursed her lips. “I think it’s time I talk to my  _ duckling _ . I want you to do something for me, okay?”

Ranboo nodded again. 

“I need you to go talk to Phil or Techno if you hear anything, or start panicking again. Okay? I’m so proud of you for asking for help, and you need to continue doing so. Can you do that?”

“Yeah, I can. But- I don’t know you at all, how- why are you helping me? What do you have to gain?”

Puffy smiled sadly. “I don’t want another kid to get ruined by Dream. It’s been too many. And you deserve to be happy. I want to help.”

“...Thank you.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Puffy knocked on the door of the house. “Hey, guys, I’m gonna go back to have a chat with some people. Can you take care of Ranboo if he needs it?”

Phil smiled. “Sure. Another child to add to the family.”

“Thanks.”

_ Message to Dream _

_ CaptainPuffy- hey duckling _

_ CaptainPuffy- we need to have a chat _

_ Dream- im busy, maybe later _

_ CaptainPuffy- id like to have one now _

_ Dream- again, i dont have time _

_ CaptainPuffy- where are you _

_... _

_ CaptainPuffy- Dream, where are you _

_ Dream- we can talk later _

_ Dream- i have to go _

_ CaptainPuffy- Dream, dont put this off _

_ CaptainPuffy- duckling? _

Puffy put her communicator away with a sigh. “Duckling, why are you like this,” she murmured. She decided to just look around for Dream, in the off chance they would run into each other. She checked the community house, the hole where she blew up his house, Eret’s castle, but to no avail. Eventually she made it to Eret’s museum, to find the memorial he was building for the boys. 

“Hey, Eret.”

Eret looked up from his build plans. “Oh, hey Puffy. Thoughts on the shrine?”

The memorial consisted of red and lime wool, next to each other and then intertwining. There were epitaphs for the both of them, and underneath each there were two item frames. On Tommy’s side, there was a disc. On Tubbo’s side, there was a yellow flower. Each had books underneath as well.

“What are the books for?” Puffy inquired.

“I’m documenting their lives. I know a good bit about them, although the writing may be a little informal. I’m putting in all of their war efforts, and what they did for the country and their friends.”

Puffy smiled sadly. “Yeah, those boys sure did a lot. More than everyone. Except maybe Wilbur. I don’t know, I wasn’t here for the longest time.” She paused, before adding something else. “I’m starting a therapy office, did you know that?”

“That’s… probably good. If I'm being honest, I was getting a bit worried about Fundy. It’ll be good to have someone… stable… looking over everyone.”

Puffy’s face twisted, worried. “Oh yeah, I forgot about Fundy. He’s against L’manberg, or… just factions in general now, right?”

Eret scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not sure. We haven’t really talked since I adopted him…”

“Well. My doors are always open if you need me yourself.”

“Thanks, Puffy. Oh, I forgot to ask… is there a reason you’re here? No offense but you don’t seem like you’d drop by here.”

“Oh, I was looking for Dream, actually.” 

“Oh. Might I ask why?”

Puffy’s voice dropped dangerously, yet somehow remained sweet. “We need to talk.”

Eret nodded. “Understood. I don’t know where he is, but check around Sam’s prison.”

Puffy smiled, dangerous demeanor gone. “Thanks, Eret!”

She headed off to find her wayward duckling.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy talks to Dream, and Sam gets a therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- panic attacks, stress, PTSD, reliving bad memories

CHAPTER 8

_Message to Sam_

_Dream- im outside the prison_

_Dream- sorry im late, i had something to take care of_

_Awesamdude- the prison isnt open to visitors at this time_

_Dream- what_

_Dream- why_

_Awesamdude- prison rules_

_Awesamdude- the prisoner must be held for at least a week and at most 3 weeks before visitors are allowed_

_Dream- is that necessary_

_Awesamdude- yes_

_Dream- i assume im an exception then_

_Awesamdude- no_

_Awesamdude- one exception turns into all exceptions_

_Dream- I commissioned the prison_

_Dream- you cant keep me out_

_Awesamdude- dont be mad_

_Awesamdude- its just the rules_

_Dream- i can take away your power as warden_

_Awesamdude- can you?_

_..._

_Dream- ill be back_

_Awesamdude- see you in a week_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sam put his communicator away, relieved. _I don’t know how long I can keep him out. But I need to know what’s wrong with Tommy. His regular attitude is just shattered. What happened? I know Tubbo isn’t here. Is he dead?_

He hesitated, then pulled the communicator back out.

_Message to Puffy_

_Awesamdude- can we talk_

_CaptainPuffy- sure, whats up_

_Awesamdude- do you know what happened to tubbo_

_CaptainPuffy- oh, did you not hear the news_

_CaptainPuffy- oh no_

_Awesamdude- what_

_CaptainPuffy- tubbos dead_

_CaptianPuffy- hes a ghost now_

Sam dropped his communicator, denting it on the obsidian floor. Understanding flooded him. _He saw Tubbo die. A 16 year old saw his best friend die._

_I need to do something about this._

_Awesamdude- we need to talk in person_

_Awesamdude- and in private_

_CaptainPuffy- okay_

_Awesamdude- i need you to come to the prison_

_Awesamdude- but you can not let dream see you_

_CaptainPuffy- why_

_Awesamdude- i denied him access_

_Awesamdude- if he sees you everything will be ruined_

_CaptainPuffy- ok_

_CaptainPuffy- ill be careful_

_Awesamdude- good_

_Awesamdude- see you soon_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Puffy carefully walked to the prison as discreetly as possible. But it was both luck and being unlucky that she ran into Dream right by Skeppy’s house.

“Hey, Puffy. What are you doing here?”  
“I was looking for you, actually. I’ve been looking for a while.” Puffy said coolly.

“Here to put your ‘wayward duckling’ back in line?” He asked dryly.

“Sort of. I just wanted to talk.”  
“Well, we’re talking.”

“I guess we are.”

There was an uncomfortable silence.

“Dream, do you know what happened to Tubbo?” Puffy decided being careful was her best bet.

“What, is that some sort of trick question?”

“I- I know you killed him.”

“I thought everyone knew.”

“Well, yeah, but… do you know what _happened_?”

“Is something wrong, Puffy?”

“Tubbo’s a ghost.”

Dream’s mask did nothing to move, yet Puffy could feel the frustration and… anger? Radiating off of him.

“Is something wrong, Duckling?” 

Dream turned away, muttering to himself. Puffy only caught some of it. “I thought he was _resigned_ … this could be a huge barrier from… if he sees Tommy-”

“Tommy?”

Dream’s head snapped up. “What?”

Puffy began to get a very bad feeling. “Y-you know… is he alive?”

Instead of backtracking, Dream laughed, confidently. “Alive? Of course not. I killed him myself.”

“Where?”

Dream laughed again, a little more nervously. “What?”

“Where did you kill him?”  
“Why, do you want to check? It’s not a pretty sight.”

“I just…” _How do I play this? I need as much info as possible._ “I want to recover his body. _Their_ , uh, bodies. They deserve to be buried.”

Dream thought for a moment before responding. They were both being very careful, trying to give nothing away.

“They died very far out. I’m not sure I’d remember where. Tommy had the compass, and I was out of inventory space.”

“You just left them on the mountain?”

Dream’s voice grew _very_ dark. “Who said it was a mountain?”

Puffy’s mind whirred. “Uh- Punz told me. He said he found the bodies but… he wouldn’t tell me where.”

“Hm.”

“Which is why I was asking you. I just want to know where they are. They were _kids_ , Dream. They may have messed up, but they grew up with war, and as the adult you should not have instigated conflict with them!”

Dream sighed. “Puffy, you know it’s a lot more complicated than that. Last I checked, you were on my side. I don’t see why you have to make this difficult.”

Puffy shivered. “Dream… I thought you were a good person… now I’m not so sure. I want to believe in my Duckling, but… you’re not who I thought you were.”

Dream’s voice was devoid of emotion. “Is that so.”

“I- I think you should go.”

“Funny, I was about to say the same thing.”

“Yes, well, I did actually need to be in Skeppy’s house. I want to check on the egg.”

“Yes, the… _egg._ Well. See you around, Puffy.”

Dream left without a backwards glance.

Puffy let out a huge breath and sagged in relief. She whipped her communicator out to check.

_Message to Sam_

_Awesamdude- its been 10 min where are you_

_CaptainPuffy- i ran into dream_

_CaptainPuffy- the coast is clear now_

_Awesamdude- alright_

_Awesamdude- message me when youre through the portal_

Puffy took a deep breath, waiting for Sam to let her through. _Alright. Just had a big conversation, but time to focus._

_I need to find Tommy._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Hello, Puffy.”  
Puffy bounced on her heels. The prison was incredibly stifling, but somehow there was a chilly breeze. “Hey, Sam. You wanted to talk?”

“Yes. It’s about Tommy.”

Puffy froze. “Is he here?”

“Maybe.”

“Dream wouldn’t tell me. He said he killed Tommy, but I don’t think he did.”

“I know where he is. But I can’t take you to him. Not yet.”

_Okay. He’s alive._

“Okay,” Puffy echoed her thoughts. “What do you want to talk about, then?”  
“Something’s wrong with him. His- his entire persona has just been stripped. He _cried_ , Puffy. Where anyone could see. Does that seem like something Tommy would do? I just figured out that he saw Tubbo die, but usually that would fan the flames. Somehow he’s lost all hope, and I need to figure it out, I-” Sam choked a little. “I need to help him. I don’t know what he’s been though, but clearly it’s too much.”

“Oh, Sam. You shouldn’t carry that burden by yourself. I want to help him. I’m trying to help Ranboo as well. I can’t have another child ruined by Dream. I can’t.”

“I don’t either.” Sam hesitated. “I’m going to take you to Tommy. But… Dream can’t know. We’ve got to have a reason for your regular visits. He wants to see Tommy… I can’t let him.”

Puffy thought for a moment. “Can I get myself arrested?”  
“What?”

“I only recently broke free of the Egg’s spell. If I make it look like I’ve completely lost it, maybe get some people in on it, and they suggest to lock me up for a little while… we might be good.” Puffy grinned devilishly.

“If you think it’ll work, go for it. For today, you can be here. But when you leave, I’m going to need you to break the wall of the small portal room, and replace it. That way Dream won’t see you come out.”

“Got it.” She took a breath. “Alright. I’m ready to see him.”

Sam laughed. “Oh, no, Puffy. There are a _lot_ of steps first.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After forms and security checks galore, they made it to the wall of lava. “He’s behind here.”  
“Geez, this is so secure… he doesn’t deserve this.” Puffy murmured. 

“I didn’t think so either. But Dream insisted.” 

The lava fell, and Puffy’s heart _ached_ at the sight of the small boy sleeping on the floor. “He doesn’t even have a bed?”   
“N-no. But I’m bringing him one today.”

“Well, that’s something at least.” She did not take her eyes off the boy. “How long has he been asleep?”  
“Way too long. He just… won’t wake up without me making him. And I don’t think he’s sick.”   
“It might be depression? I read somewhere that the first way someone can get over grief or bad things is by sleeping to escape from reality. Plus, grief is exhausting.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Can we do anything about that?”  
“I’d like to wake him up first.”   
“Let me. He freaked out when he saw me, but he should be more comfortable with me than you.”

“Be my guest.”  
Sam gently knelt and shook Tommy awake. “Tommy?” He said softly. 

Tommy shot awake, eyes wide. He scuttled back into the corner, muttering to himself. 

“Tommy?” Sam repeated. “I need you to eat again. And I brought you a bed. And a friend.”

“T- Tubbo?” Tommy whispered, voice rough with unuse and tears.

Sam hesitated. _Is he seeing Tubbo again, or is he asking?_ “What was that, Tommy?”   
“D-did you bring Tubbo?” Tommy quivered in the corner, but his voice was insistent.   
“Not… yet.”

This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. Sam silently cursed himself as Tommy drew further into himself. “Of course he wouldn’t want to see me. Dream was right, he doesn’t care about me, I’m worthless… Dream’s my only friend, he doesn’t hurt me much, he, he comforts me, not like Wilbur-” Tommy’s eyes were squeezed shut against the world, unable to hear Sam desperately trying to reach him. “Not like Wilbur, and they both blew up things, but I deserved it, I deserved it, I’m just a selfish, useless, reckless, _liability_ , that’s all you are Tommy, a liability that needed to be exiled from the country you built, but I’m not complaining, I didn’t mean it Dream, don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, I’m sorry, Techno, please stop, I don’t want it to stay in the pit you killed Tubbo, you-” All of the fight suddenly drained out of Tommy. His rant had gained volume, but it dropped to just muttering. “Don’t hurt Tubbo, don’t hurt Tubbo, don’t hurt Tubbo, please, please, please, I don’t want to see it again, I don’t-”

“Tommy!” Sam’s voice finally reached him, evident as how Tommy jerked back so suddenly he banged into the wall and stayed there. His breathing was fast- too fast, and Sam had no idea on how to help him. 

Puffy, on the other hand, moved in quickly, getting close to Tommy but not touching him. “Tommy, can you tell me five things you can see?”

Tommy shuddered, but managed to mutter out, “You. Sam. Obsidian. Lava. The clock.”

Puffy nodded. Tommy was starting to accelerate his breathing again, staring at the lava. “Can you tell me four things you can hear?” 

Tommy concentrated. His hearing wasn’t great after the explosions. “The- the lava. The clock ticking. My heart. You.”

“And three things you can feel?”

“The floor. My clothes. The heat.”

“Two things you can smell?”

“Your perfume. My… uncleanliness.” 

“One thing you can taste.”

“Blood from my lips.”

Puffy nodded. “Good. Keep breathing.”  
Tommy nodded, focusing on his lungs. In, out. He seemed calmer, but his eyes were so haunted it was terrifying to look at them. 

Sam timidly spoke up. “Tommy? I brought you a bed and some food. Can you eat?”

Tommy nodded, eyes unfocused, still in a memory. He mechanically ate the soup, but didn’t get up to go to the bed. Sam asked if he could carry Tommy over, and Tommy hesitantly agreed. But he just lay there, doing nothing, until he dropped off to sleep.

“I… didn’t think it would be this bad.” Puffy admitted, staring at the boy.

“I don’t know how to deal with it. I want to help him… but…” Sam shook his head. “It’s too much, I don’t know how to do anything really.”

Puffy nodded. “He’s probably got PTSD. If he’s reliving the past, mixing some of it up, on edge, anxiety… it’s most likely that. And because he has so many traumatic events to pull from, he’s mixing them all together whenever he gets triggered. It’s like a time bomb. We have no idea how to not trigger him.”

“You said Tubbo was a ghost? Do you think he’s stable enough to see him?”  
“Maybe. If all he wants to see is Tubbo, it might go well… but it could still definitely trigger him. It’s really volatile and we’re pretty much going in blind.”

“I think we should wait. Just a few days, get some therapy sessions in. See if we can at least wake him up from whatever world he’s constantly in.”

Puffy nodded. “I’ll start setting up the plans to have me arrested. But, hey- if this doesn’t work, you could always just bring me in _with_ Dream. I’m pretty sure prisoners are allowed to have a therapist when they’re being visited. Isn’t that a thing? Actually, did you ever hire a prison psychologist? They’re quite important, especially if the prisoners are going to be paroled.” 

Sam nodded. “Let me message Dream, maybe there will be no need for drama.”  
  


_Message to Dream_

_Awesamdude- Hey, im looking for a prison psychologist do you know anyone who would be interested_

_Dream- why would you need a psychologist_

_Awesamdude- because im tired of tommy having nightmares_

_Awesamdude- its annoying_

_Awesamdude- plus its like part of any prison ever_

_Awesamdude- im trying to make sure my prison is up to code_

_Dream- you would let a psychologist in but not me?_

_Awesamdude- actually i was going to ask you come with and make sure that nothing goes awry_

_Awesamdude- keep them trustworthy we dont want an escape_ _  
_ _Dream- that would be fine_

_Dream- if i were you id go with puffy_

_Awesamdude- got it thanks_

Sam looked up, a small smile on his face. “We’re in.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt, memories, ghost problems, a song, oh and a plot twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's a songfic now. That's a thing.  
> I'm very tired.  
> I thought I had work under control but it is rearing its head :/  
> Anyway you can probably tell by the chapter that I'm very tired  
> also technically its the weekend dont yell at me for posting on Friday
> 
> oh hey happy friday, I hope its been good for you guys
> 
> my friend got me a little bee good luck charm and I love it  
> Well enjoy the chaos that is this chapter
> 
> TW-Arguing? This chapter should be okay idk. im not the best judge im sleep deprived

CHAPTER 9

Ranboo nervously paced in Techno’s living room. He was biting his nail, worried about Puffy. _What if she was lying? What if she’s going to lock me up?_

“Ranboo, you’re going to wear a hole in the carpet.” Phil commented dryly.

Ranboo froze. “Oh- uh- sorry, Phil. I’ll… I’ll just sit down. Here.” He plopped on the ground, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce.

**_(Authors note- Yeah I used criss-cross-apple-sauce. What are you going to do about it? Nothing. I live how I want. You bow to my whim to enjoy the story. The power I hold is insurmountable. You can’t kill me. I’m invincible. I’m)_ **

It took exactly seven seconds before his knee started bouncing. Tuboo noticed this, and floated over with yellow. 

_“Here, you can mess with this. It’s kinda like a stress toy.”_

Ranboo nodded gratefully and started reshaping the yellow.

The tension in the room was thick, the only thing cutting through it was Ghostbur’s timid voice. _“Um… guys?”_

Tubbo darted to Ghostbur’s side! _“You’re awake! How are you feeling? Are you okay?”_

Ghostbur nodded. _“I just… remembered something. Does anyone have any blue?”_

 _“No!”_ Tuboo barked, causing everyone to jump and stare at him.

Wilbur narrowed his eyes. _“Tuboo, I know how to take care of myself.”_

Tuboo shook his head. _“You’re going to hurt yourself if you forget on purpose. I get that it hurts, but you’re going to have to deal with the pain; it’s not healthy!”_

Wilbur started trembling, rage evident on his face. _“You don’t know what’s good for me! And since when did you have a backbone? You never had one when you were under Schlatt’s thumb!”_ _  
_ Tuboo flinched, hard. _“I know I don’t remember all the terrible things I’ve done, and I know I don’t remember all the terrible things_ you’ve _done, but I know that I am a good person. And so are you. You’re just upset. You’re not going to get a rise out of me.”_

Wilbur scoffed, turning away. _“Whatever, Tubbo.”_

Tubbo tensed. _“It’s Tuboo,”_ He reprimanded gently. 

~~Wil~~ -Ghostbur turned and left, floating out the door. 

Phil looked from the door, to Tuboo, back to the door, and then to Techno. “What the hell was that?”

Techno shrugged. “Tubbo was channeling his inner authority figure. Good for him.”

 _“Tuboo.”_ The ghost whispered again.

“Sorry, Tuboo.”

 _“It’s… okay.”_ Tuboo forced a sickly looking smile. _“We all have bad days. Where’s Tommy?”_

Everyone winced. “We-”

Puffy slammed open the door. “We know where Tommy is!” She shouted triumphantly. 

Everyone jumped, but were fine to ignore their rapid heartbeats in favor of hearing the story. 

Tubbo did a happy spin, latching onto Puffy’s arm. _“Where? Can I see him?”_

Puffy’s face dropped a little. “Okay. It’s a little tough, so bear with me. Tommy’s in prison.”

Phil flinched.

“His mental health is really unstable. I think he has PTSD? I’m going to be his therapist for a while, but we want to get Tuboo to Tommy as quick as possible.”  
Tuboo beamed. _“Yay!”_

“Please, though, Tuboo, he’s very delicate so try not to trigger anything. It should be easy but he’s very fragile, okay?”  
Tuboo hummed. _“Like a bee? Bees are very fragile.”_

Puffy nodded. “Like a bee.”

_“Okay. I’ll keep it in mind. How long until I can see him?”_

“At most a week, I think. We were saying maybe three therapy sessions later.”

Phil cut in. “Therapy?”  
Puffy blinked at him. “Well- yeah. I mean he probably needed it after the _first_ war, so it’s quite overdue. I only saw him for an hour or two and he had like two panic attacks and one flashback. Clearly the kid needs help.” _If you cared about him you’d know that_ , she added silently.

Phil blanched. “Yeah, I guess.”

Puffy resisted the urge to snort. _Yeah, I guess? Really?_

Apparently, Phil was done being reminded how bad a father he was, as he stood abruptly, said “I’m going to go check on Ghostbur,” and left.

Tuboo shook his head sadly. _“Sometimes I wish I could remember sad things so I would understand why everyone is upset. Then again…”_ He sighed, fingers mindlessly reshaping yellow. _“I don’t want to be sad too.”_

“Yeah,” Puffy said gently. “I see what you mean.”  
Techno, who had been silent through this whole thing, cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Uh, would you mind… leaving? I don’t want to be rude, but I have a feeling you’re going to overstay your welcome.”  
“Oh, sorry! I better check on Ranboo privately anyway.” She practically fled the room, motioning Ranboo to follow her.

Tuboo giggled. _“I think she’s scared of you.”_

Ranboo fled the scene as well.

Techno sighed. “Isn’t everyone?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ranboo fidgeted under Puffy’s stare. “Uh- can I help you?”  
She smiled sadly. “Can _I_ help _you_?”

He ducked his head, avoiding eye contact. “I mean, you kinda already did? You talked to Dream, right?”

Puffy’s gut twisted. “Yeah, a little. I didn’t accomplish as much as I wanted to, though. I was actually wondering if you’d want therapy.”  
Ranboo twisted his yellow nervously. “I- I don’t want to bother-”

“Ranboo. You’re never a bother. You do everything you can to help others. And needing therapy doesn't make you weak or a bad person. At all. Okay? And if you don’t want any, that’s okay. No one will be mad.”

Ranboo cleared his throat, fending off tears that would surely sting his skin. “O-oh. I’d, I’d like that. Therapy. Please.”

Puffy smiled. “Okay then.” 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Puffy left early to start building her therapist office, with Ranboo following her. 

Ghostbur had come back to the house, apparently forgetting the fight.

Technoblade was cleaning up his shattered tea, while Phil decided to make soup. He hummed pleasantly, chopping up carrots while chatting to Ghostbur, drowning his uneasy thoughts with conversation. “Can you eat, Ghostbur? I can’t remember if I’ve asked you or not.”

Ghostbur smiled. _“I don’t think so. I haven’t really tried to eat anything besides bread, and it didn’t feel good. Soup would probably melt me, but I’m willing to give it a try!”_  
_“Ooh, me too! I haven’t eaten anything since I died.”_ Tuboo chimed in. 

Phil chuckled. “Well, I don’t want to _melt_ you guys, but if you want to, you can have some.” 

“Well, if you guys _do_ melt, I’m sure we can save some for Ranboo.” Techno interjected. 

Phil smiled to himself. _He’s learning how to care._

Techno glowered, pointing to Phil. “And you can wipe that smug smile off your face.”

Phil nodded, dishing out bowls. “Understood. Soup’s ready!” 

They all sat around Technoblade’s table, chatting and enjoying the soup. It did, indeed, melt the ghosts, but Tubbo said he could almost taste how delicious it was. _“It’s like an echo of taste. If I concentrate really hard, it’s alllllmost real.”_

“That’s almost sad, mate, but I’m glad you liked it.” Phil smiled. The conversation felt so… normal. He could almost imagine he was back home, talking to Techno while Wil and Tommy messed around in the living room. It made it a lot easier to ignore the guilt. 

The _guilt_.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Wilbur! Give it back!” Tommy squealed. He was jumping up and down, desperately reaching for a stuffed animal. Unfortunately, Tommy was not very tall, just a rowdy kid at age eight. Wilbur, on the other hand, had just turned sixteen, along with Techno, and so he stood high above his little brother._

_“Give it back!”_ _  
_ _Wilbur laughed, holding it higher. “Make me!”_ _  
_ _“Wilbur, this isn’t fair, you’re like a tree!” Tommy whined, climbing on the couch._

_“And you’re like a sapling, shorty.”_

_“That’s mean! Dad, make him stop!”_ _  
_ _Phil rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Techno. “Give him the toy, Wil. You two really need to learn how to get along. Especially because Techno and I are going out again.”_

_Wilbur and Tommy froze._

_“Again?” Wilbur’s voice was shaky, betrayed._

_Tommy jumped off the couch. “Can we come with you this time? I’m old enough, aren’t I? If I go then Wilby won’t have to babysit me.”_

_Phil shook his head. “It’s safer if it’s just me and Tech.”_

_Wilbur laughed bitterly. “That’s what you always say.”_ _  
_ _“Wil-”_

_“Leave it.” He snapped, turning away. “Come on, Tommy.”_

_Tommy ran after Wilbur, glancing back at his father before leaving._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Wilbur, play me a song!”_

_Wilbur laughed, playfully shoving Tommy. “Play one yourself.”_

_Tommy sighed. “That’s unfair, you know I’m too small for your guitar.”_

_“Just a little sapling, huh?” Wilbur grinned._

_“And you’re a big old oak. You’re probably going to rot away soon like the ancient man you are.” Tommy smiled back. “Like Phil.”_

_Phil snorted into his tea. “Sure, mate.”_

_Techno came into the room. “You ready to go?”_

_Phil stood. “Yep. See you around, kids.”_ _  
_ _Wilbur stood abruptly. “What? You’re leaving just like that?”_

_Tommy stood too, visibly upset along with his brother. “Dad, I’m old enough! I’m twelve.”_

_“Dad, Tommy’s old enough. At least old enough to not need a babysitter. I’m twenty! I’m the same age as Techno! This is just favoritism!”_ _  
_ _Phil rolled his eyes. “It is not. And Techno is important because of his condition. I’m trying to find a cure, you know that!”_ _  
_ _“Are you? It seems to me like you’re training him. And you could do that at home, or take us with you!”_

_Sighing, Phil stood. “I don’t have time for this. Cool off. I’ll be back soon.”_

_Wilbur completely broke. “YOU CAN’T KEEP DOING THIS TO US! I’M MORE OF A FATHER TO TOMMY THAN YOU ARE! YOU CAN’T-”_

_Phil left, shutting the door to muffle Wilbur’s enraged screams. “He’ll get over it.”_ _  
_ _Techno just nodded in response._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Hey, Wilbur. Do you really think we should go?”_

_“Yeah. It isn’t doing us any good staying here. It’s clear who the favorite is. Phil was never really our dad.”_

_“Yeah. You’re the best brother I ever had, Wil.”_

_Wilbur’s voice is tinged with sadness. “Same goes to you, little sapling.”_ _  
_ _“I’m practically your height now. I’m fifteen.”_

 _“I know. But you’re still a little sapling. But you know what?”_ _  
_ _“What?”_ _  
_ _“I believe you’re going to grow into a great tree someday, Tommy.”_

_“...Thanks Wil.”_

_Phil cut off their conversation by entering the house. He pretended like he hadn’t heard them talking._

_“Hey boys, I’m back!”_ _  
_ _Wilbur and Tommy exchanged a glance. “Oh, you’re back.”_

_Wilbur stood, slinging his guitar onto his shoulder. “Come on, Tommy, I want to teach you a song I’ve been writing.”_

_“Oh, poggers! Is it less sad than Jubilee line?”_

_“Well, it’s going to be part of the same album. I think I’ll call it ‘I’m sorry Phil.’”_

_Tommy made a face. “Ugh, don’t name it directly after your muse. Call it… I dunno, Boris.”_

_Wilbur laughed. “Okay. Boris it is.”_

_Phil watched wordlessly as his sons left the room without a backward glance._

_It was the last time he saw his sons until the SMP._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tommy woke in the cell, confused, bleary. _Home. I dreamt of home._ He remembered how Phil didn’t care about him, even then. He quietly started humming the song he and Wilbur wrote together. Humming turned into singing. It was quiet, so quiet, and his voice was raw and sad, but it was singing. 

“I figured out what can move me.

It’s wings and hugs, and plates of sushi.

And I’m sorry, but Phil, I’m leaving. 

I’m not good for anyone here.

We reached the end of a decade

And our house has started to decay

And we’ve taken the highway

Up to SMP Earth, a tax break

And Dream SMP, a headache

But home is still shit

I cant believe that I’m leaving

I didn’t think that you’d leave us

I don’t think I want to leave you

I didn’t think you’d want to leave us

Here alone

But you’ll knock down the house before helping us

And you’ll burn down the farm before helping us

And you’ll go train with Techno before helping us

You’ll let us jump under trains before helping us

And even though we’re finished

I’m not quite done with it

No matter how far I run south I’m always there

My lovers, my colleagues

My best friends and enemies

I don’t think I want to leave you.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Miles away, Phil almost heard the song. He hummed it to himself, not sure of the words. Ghostbur looked up, surprised. “Phil, are you singing my song?”  
Phil nodded, sheepish. 

Ghostbur grinned. “I’ll play it for you. I still remember it because it’s one of my first memories. The good ones, I mean. Me and Tommy wrote it.”  
Ghostbur played the song, prefacing it with “I don’t really relate to the lyrics anymore though. Too sad.”

Phil’s heart hurt when he understood what the song meant. So much for pushing away guilt. 

_You push away your children better than you push away guilt. Coward._

Phil shook his head, willing the voice away. 

Tuboo piped up for the first time in a while. _“I recognize that song. Tommy sang it once, I think. I can’t remember when… I don’t think it was a good memory. But I remember the song.”_ _  
_ Phil just nodded, absorbed in his thoughts. The energy in the room had gone quite stale. Techno decided to break the silence with a well-timed cough. “So… Phil, want to check on the turtles with me?” 

Phil jumped up gratefully. “Yeah, sure mate. Better check on the bees too.”  
Tuboo dashed over. _“Bees? Oh my God, I love bees, can I come?”_

Techno let out a chuckle. “Sure, Tuboo.” 

Ghostbur stayed behind, calling out _“I’ll catch up later, you guys.”_

Phil just waved before shutting the door.

Ghostbur’s happiness immediately vanished. _“Don’t still connect to the song my ass. I remember a lot. Of course I’ll pretend to be Ghostbur, but he’s gone. It’s just me.”_

He laughed quietly, bitterly. _“And Tommy finished my symphony. Well, Phil did.”_ His gaze darkened. _“That bastard. Of course he ruined what Tommy and I built. There was a reason we left.”_

He crossed to the other side of the room, looking out the window at the happy group. _“I’m getting back Tommy. I’m apologizing for all the shit he’s been through. And then we’re ending this fake happiness. For good.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh- one more thing  
> within the story, the description changes and calls Ghostbur 'Wilbur' twice (I think)  
> don't worry- this is intentional.  
> I'll let you guys theorize about why the narration changes. 
> 
> so- no typos! (I mean there might be some I wouldn't know)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Puffy think about Tommy.   
> (I'm venting a little bit about the canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the weekend! Sorry it's a shorter chapter, that's just how it turned out. Wait until the next chapter though, all hell is about to break loose.

CHAPTER 10

“Alright, almost done.” Puffy dusted her hands off, gazing proudly at her new therapist's office. She turned to Ranboo. “If you could get me some flowers for my flower boxes we’d be set.”

Ranboo nodded. “I can do that. How many?”   
Puffy pondered this. “Maybe like twenty. Try and get some variety in there. If you could finish that up for me I’d be so grateful. Really, Ranboo, you’ve been a huge help.”   
Ranboo ducked his head, embarrassed but pleased. “Oh… thanks, Puffy.”

Puffy checked the clock. “Oh, man! I need to go, I have an appointment. Would you mind finishing that up for me? I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but…”   
Ranboo shook his head. “It’s fine.”

Puffy sighed, relieved. “Thanks, Ranboo.”

Ranboo waved as she ran out the door. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Puffy took a deep breath of summer air. It would be her last clear breath in a while.  _ The prison’s so stifling, I can’t imagine how Sam feels. _ Her gut tightened.  _ Or Tommy. _

It was such a beautiful day. The sun was blinding, the sky was blue, there was a sweet summer breeze, and there wasn’t any weird red stuff where she was.  _ How many summer days has Tommy missed?  _

She made it to the prison, pulling her communicator out to shoot Sam a message. Portals always made her nauseous, but she would suffer through it for Tommy. She had just stepped toward the first portal, when a voice sent ice down her spine.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Puffy froze. She composed herself as quickly as possible. “Dream.”

“Is there a reason you’re here? I was under the impression that we were supposed to meet next week.”   
Puffy blinked.  _ Act natural. _ “Wait, really?” She opened her communicator, pretending to scroll through messages but actually shooting Sam a text. 

_ Message to Sam _

_ CaptainPuffy- Dream is here dont have time tell him i had wrong date have it handled but back me up if he asks _

_ Awesamdude- ok _

“Oh, you’re right! I swore it was today. That would explain why Sam was being all weird when I asked him to let me in.” Puffy laughed. 

Dream laughed too, humorlessly. “Mistakes happen.”

Puffy smiled. “Yeah. What’re you doing here? Seems weird that we’d both get the date wrong.”

“Oh, I’m here because…” Dream trailed off, but somehow seemed perfectly at ease. “I want to check on Tommy.”

Puffy raised her eyebrows. “Oh? I didn’t know you liked him.”  _ I didn’t know you were allowed.  _

“Well… I wouldn’t say I  _ like _ him or anything. I just… want to see him.”

“Huh. Well, okay.” Puffy stepped away from the portal, gesturing awkwardly at the door. “I’m gonna go. I’ll see you around.” 

Dream said nothing as she left, but she turned briefly. “Duckling? You know I still believe in you. I do. Just… know that. Okay?”

Dream still didn’t respond. He was frozen. No movement, the mask covering any emotion.

Puffy sucked in a breath, walking away. It had only been a few minutes, but the summer day somehow seemed a lot less beautiful.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_ Message to Sam _

_ CaptainPuffy- mission resolved but i had to leave _

_ Awesamdude- understood. Dream is asking for entrance _

_ CaptainPuffy- oh no _

_ CaptainPuffy- you cant _

_ Awesamdude- im not _

_ Awesamdude- but i wont be able to keep him out for long _ _   
_ _ Awesamdude- tommy will have to see dream  _

_ Awesamdude- and its going to be messy  _

_ Awesamdude- we cant sneak you in again i guarantee dream will be keeping tabs  _

_ CaptainPuffy- alright _

_ CaptainPuffy- we’ll just have to make do  _

_ CaptainPuffy- im worried. Im so worried sam  _

_ Awesamdude- i am too _

_ Awesamdude- but we’re just going to have to weather it  _

_ CaptainPuffy- im more worried about tommy _

_ Awesamdude- i know _

_ Awesamdude- he’ll be ok _

_ Awesamdude- he has to be _

_ CaptainPuffy-yeah _

_ CaptainPuffy- thanks sam _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tommy was losing it. 

Ever since he sang to himself, he was aware of what was happening. He knew where he was. He knew Dream put him there. 

He also knew he was losing it. 

He wasn’t sure how he knew, he just… did. The back of his mind whispered the thought to him, and he did his best to ignore it.

He preferred to sleep.

Sure, the nightmares were worse than being awake.

But when he dreamt, he didn’t remember that Tubbo was dead. 

When he dreamt, he didn’t struggle to breathe- clawing at the walls until his nails broke.  _ Let me out let me out let me out _

When he dreamt, he didn’t see lava. He wasn’t tempted to jump in.  _ It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy. _

When he dreamt, he didn’t hear voices.  _ Let’s be the bad guys. Do you want to be a hero, Tommy? You’re selfish. You’re a liability. No one cares about you. Jump in. Do a flip. End it. _

Dreaming was his only way out.

Seeing his past replay over and over was better than being awake.

Having monstrous nightmares about his loved ones dying was better than being awake.

Dreaming about his family, happy, safe, without him…

Those ones hurt the most.

Knowing they didn’t care that he was dead. They healed. They moved on. They didn’t even make a grave.

But it beat being awake. When he was awake, he would be plagued by memories just the same, but he could  _ feel them. _

You can’t feel things in dreams.

Being asleep was better.

So he slept. 

And the back of his mind whispered, hidden under his toxic thoughts.

_ You’re losing it. _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sam checked the cameras again. Tommy was still asleep. 

He sighed.  _ Puffy needs to get here, and soon. _

Ever since the… singing thing, Tommy had lost the clouds over his eyes. It was clear he was lucid enough to recognize where he was. But he’d somehow gotten worse. Every day he watched the boy jerk in his sleep, plagued by some nightmare. Yet he never tried to stay awake. He never stayed vigilant. He just didn’t move until he dropped off again.

Tommy’s eyes would watch the clock. Anything, anything, to not look at the lava. He kept his gaze averted like it was the plague. 

_ What happened to him? _

Sam knew he’d been in wars. Sam knew he was exiled. Sam knew that he’d been hurt, time and time again. Sam knew he’d seen his best friend die.

And yet…

No one expected him to lose his spark.

Tommy’s best attribute was that he never,  _ never _ , gave up. On anyone or anything. No matter how many times he was knocked down, he would get back up. He’d fight or he’d die trying. Even after Tubbo’s death, Sam expected Tommy to fight. To get vengeance. But Tommy was broken. A shell of his former self.

_ What happened? _

Everyone treated Tommy roughly. He expected it. Always yelling about how he ‘wasn’t a child’ and ‘don’t baby me’

So no one expected him to break.

And yet… they blamed him when he did, didn’t they?   
Tommy always fought back. Never took anything lying down. And everyone was annoyed by it. But when he did comply…

No one ever thanked him for it.

No one noticed, or cared. All they thought was  _ He’s finally listening. _

But they never asked why the boy was so quiet.

Or what happened in exile.

Or what happened with Techno.

No one asked. 

No one cared.

No one but Tubbo, and even then… Tubbo had his own life. (Until he didn’t.)

Tommy had no one. 

No wonder he broke.

_ What happened? You’re really asking? What  _ didn’t  _ happen? _

Sam took a deep breath. 

_ It doesn’t matter what happened. What matters is… _

_ Is Tommy too broken to fix? _

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written in forever and I’m very tired but I hope you enjoy the angst
> 
> TW- angst, trauma
> 
> I don't really know how therapy works as I have never been to a session myself (although I probably should have been lol) but I promise I'm doing research and keeping this as realistic as possible. Let me know if you think I should change anything!
> 
> (Ps- gremlin I know you see this yes I know I can ask you chill ily)

CHAPTER 11

Tuboo watched the bees buzz around in their tiny home. Techno’s bee farm was impressive, but Tuboo was sure he could do better. The little ghost wasn’t sure what was happening, but he did know that his memories were annoying. They were almost… too cheerful. Of course, Tuboo was an optimist. Always was, always would be. And yet… he couldn’t help but wonder if Tubbo, Alive-bo, was an optimist. 

_ “I mean, he’s seen a lot of terrible things. I’ve got less memories than Ghostbur. I guess that makes sense ‘cause I’m younger, but you’d think I’d have been happier.” _ He muttered to himself. 

Ghostbur.

Ghostbur was worrying. 

His whole happy-go-lucky amnesia act was just that- an act. It was especially apparent after the whole memory fiasco. 

Of course it was fake. No one can be that happy.

_ You were, once.  _ His mind whispered.

Tuboo shook his head.  _ “Not now,” _ he murmured. 

_ “Tuboo?” _ Ghostbur… was he Ghostbur? Deadbur floated over, smile plastered fakely on his face. 

_ “Hey, Deadbur. Wait- uh, I mean-” _

Deadbur’s smile dropped. 

_ “Figures. Of course  _ you’d _ figure it out. You’ve always been perceptive, Tubbo.” _

Tuboo flinched.  _ “I told you it’s Tuboo.” _

Deadbur shrugged.  _ “So, Deadbur? Good a name as any. Not Wilbur, not Alivebur, not Ghostbur.”  _ He grinned, a savage and broken smile.  _ “So many personas. I suppose my mental state has been quite volatile as of late.” _

Tuboo nodded, numb.  _ “I- I guess, yeah. Tommy still- Tommy would talk about you, you know, how much he missed you. And he’d tell stories. I can’t remember much. The conversations took a dark turn pretty quick. But Wilbur, he was you when you were alive and happy. Alivebur was you when you’d lost it. He said it wasn’t the real you. And then Ghostbur. He was happy. Thoughtless. I don’t think all of it was an act, but it sure is now.” _

Deadbur pondered this.  _ “That’s fair. I know I’m a bit of a screwup. There isn’t much I can do about it now. All I want is to get Tommy out of the green bastard’s clutches, and then get him some retribution. I mean, even you deserve to get some closure. Fight back for once. I put you kids through hell. I’m not proud, but it’s too late to try and fix it. It’s done. You might get over it, you might not. I just want to let the kid die in peace.” _

Tuboo nodded.  _ “He deserves it.” _

_ “So. I propose a pact. We save Tommy. Just us ghosts. We save him and we kill anybody he needs. And then he can heal, or whatever. But the end goal is Tommy dies in peace.” _

Tuboo nodded.  _ “I accept this proposition.” _

Phil’s voice carried over to them. “Kids! It’s getting late!”

Both ghosts pulled on their facades.  _ “Coming!” _ They chirped together. 

The plan was set.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Alright, Puffy. I’ve moved the date up. It’s going to be messy, cause Dream will be there, but it’s going to be a gamble worth taking.” 

Puffy nodded. She and Sam were preparing for the therapy session. Dream was sure to show up any minute now, and she felt woefully underprepared. The walls of the prison loomed over her as she paced the field, waiting for Dream.

“Puffy. Good to see you got the date right this time.” Dream’s voice was friendly, no hints of danger.

“Haha, yeah. That was embarrassing.” Puffy responded in kind.  _ Are we really going to do the whole song and dance? The facade is exhausting.  _

They stood in silence until Sam messaged them to step into the portal. 

Puffy staggered out of the portal, nauseous. Dream held her steady. “I forgot you don’t like portals…” He murmured, almost to himself.

Puffy’s heart squeezed.  _ How is my duckling this sweet but is willing to torture a child? _

“Please step inside, you two. I’m going to need you to sign some forms.” Sam instructed.

Despite having already signed the forms, Puffy got entirely new ones.  _ Ugh, again? I guess it’s for Tommy. _

Dream just quietly scribbled his name, his mask covering any emotions or plans. 

Finally, they stood in front of the lava wall. Puffy tugged at the collar of her shirt. “It’s so hot…” She muttered. 

Dream said nothing, not even sparing her a glance. 

Finally, the lava wall fell.

Taking a deep breath, Puffy stepped onto the bridge with Dream, dreading what was to come.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_ “Okay. How much do you actually remember?” _

Deadbur shrugged, looking around the kitchen.  _ “I’m not going to say everything, but ever since that stupid flashback, I’ve had basically all the big events. Independence, the election, Pogtopia, the war, blowing up L’manberg… the basics.” _

Tuboo nodded, thinking.  _ “Alright. I’m gonna be real, you could be lying to me and I would have no idea. I don’t remember any of it, so I’m gonna have to rely on you.” _

Deadbur frowned.  _ “That’s not ideal. I’d prefer it if we triggered your memory as well.” _

_ “Trigger it? To do that I’d have to repress it so it comes back up, like a… coiled spring. I feel like that’s really not our best option.” _ _  
_ Huffing, Deadbur moved from the table to Techno’s chests.  _ “I meant like a quick jog of the memory. Trauma makes you relive stuff, right?” _

Tuboo’s eyes went wide, and he slid a step back.  _ “I-I don’t think that’s a real good idea. I mean, nobody wants to relive trauma, right?” _

Deadbur heard none of this. Instead, his eyes narrowed, calculating.  _ “I’ll be right back. Stay here.” _

_ “I really don’t like the sound of that.” _

_ “Trust me.” _

Tuboo squeezed his eyes shut. Despite not trusting Deadbur, he only had good memories of Wilbur/Ghostbur, and it clouded his judgement.  _ “Okay.” _

Deadbur ran over to the window, throwing it open.  _ “Techno! Do you have any fireworks?” _

Technoblade looked up from where he was tending to Carl. 

“I don’t think so, Ghostbur. What do you want fireworks for?”

_ “Tuboo said he wanted to see some. He said he remembered fireworks.” _

Techno flinched.  _ That doesn’t mean it’s you. Maybe they celebrated independence with them.  _ The voices in his head preferred to scream otherwise, but he was already moving into the house. 

“I don’t think I have any fireworks left, but let me check.” He moved to open a chest, and froze.

_ “Ooh, did you find some?”  _ Deadbur moved to peek over Techno’s shoulder, but the chest closed quickly, with a clang.

“I don’t have any.” Techno stood, moving to the door. Away from the chest. Away, away, away. “I need some fresh air.”

_ “Oh, okay.”  _ Deadbur turned to Tuboo.  _ “Maybe later Tuboo.”  _ He directed this towards Techno, but Techno was already gone.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tommy blearily looked up. Something had woken him up from his dream. He couldn’t remember what it was about, but it wasn’t as bad as usual. He glared at the blurry shapes in front of him. 

“Tommy?” Puffy’s voice was worried. 

Tommy struggled to sit up, finally managing to do so. “Did you bring Tubbo?” He rasped. 

“Come on, Tommy. You need to accept it.” Dream’s voice cut Tommy deep. His eyes went wide, and he scrambled back on the bed, hitting the floor. He started muttering, whispering that it wasn’t real.  _ “It’s not real, it’s not real, Tubbo’s alive and Dream isn’t here and it’s not real and Tubbo-”  _ He choked, tears beginning to spill.

Puffy dashed in front of Dream, blocking Tommy’s sight line. “Tommy, I need you to breathe.” 

Tommy complied, taking in a shaky, stuttering breath. He exhaled just as shakily, but he was breathing. 

“Can you hear and see okay?”   
Tommy scowled. _ What kind of a question is that? Of course- oh. _

She was right. He couldn’t see. Some sort of tunnel-vision bullshit was blocking his sight. He squinted, focusing, until Puffy came into view. 

“I can see fine, thanks. Are you here to let me out?”

Puffy smiled sadly. “No. I’m here to be your therapist.”

Tommy scoffed, rolling his eyes. “A therapist? I don’t need a therapist. I’m fine. Tubbo’s fine too. I just want to leave this creepy room. It’s small and made of blocks I hate and full of lava and my thoughts, which I’m not a fan of. I’ll be great once you let me out.”

“Tommy, you’re never getting out.” Dream’s voice sliced through the air, wounding Tommy again. 

“Wh-what would you know, you great. Green. Bastard.” Tommy whispered through his teeth, breathless. 

“Dream, would you please not talk anymore? I’m sure you think you’re helping, but I’m gonna take the reins a little bit here.” Puffy begged.

Dream huffed, leaning against the wall and picking at his cuticles. 

Puffy sat down cross legged, across from Tommy. “I want to talk about your trauma, Tommy. I’m not sure if you knew, but bad things can give you trauma. I feel like you have some scary flashbacks sometimes, and I want to talk about them.”   
Tommy laughed. “Trauma? Of course I have trauma.” His expression dropped immediately. “I’m fine though. I’m handling it.”

Puffy nodded. “Let’s shelve that for another time. How is your life right now, Tommy?”   
Tommy barked out another harsh laugh. “How do you think?”   
“I’d prefer it if you told me yourself. I’m not a mind reader.”   
Rolling his eyes, he complied. “I feel like shit. I’m in jail. Almost everyone on the server hates me. Tubbo-” He cut off, lips sealing together. He stared at the ground for a moment. 

“My only friend… can’t visit prison. He’s fine, but he can’t see me. So.”

“Alright. Thank you. How is your family life?”

Tommy drew into himself, becoming smaller the longer the conversation went. “Wilbur’s dead. He’s a ghost, but it’s not…  _ him _ . Techno hates me. He betrayed me. Phil… Phil was never a dad. Not really. He blew up L’manberg. Everyone who was part of L’manberg has betrayed me at least once. Tubbo’s… busy. Fundy… I don’t even know what’s up with Fundy. I don’t have a family.” The last part was uttered so quietly, and Puffy’s heart squeezed. 

“Tommy, if you could say one thing was the root of all your problems, what would it be?”

Dream grew very still. Tommy’s eyes flicked towards him, then away. Dream knew what Tommy would say. If he did, however… he would be in big trouble.

Puffy knew what Dream was doing. She was afraid for Tommy, but she wanted to hear it herself. So everyone was shocked (even Sam on the security cameras) when Tommy blurted out:

“Phil.”

Puffy blinked. “Why Phil, Tommy?”

The boy sucked in a breath. “He- he was never a dad. Wilbur really raised me. He left us alone, so we left to join the SMP. If Phil had just  _ been there _ , maybe we never would have left. Maybe Wilbur wouldn’t have lost it. Wilbur wouldn’t be dead. L’manberg wouldn’t be blown up.” Tears were quietly dripping down Tommy’s face, but he ignored them. “I- I know I should say Dream, but… he- he wasn’t, really. Most of the mistakes were mine. I guess you could say I wasn’t raised right.” He laughed, choking on his tears. “I know Dream was horrible, and he ruined everything, but… at least he  _ did something. _ Phil just stood by the side, and destroyed our home for no reason. Dream was there for me in exile more than he was. I- I can’t…” His voice wobbled. “I can’t let it go. I can’t let Phil being negligent go. Yeah, Dream ruined my life, but… Phil ruined it first.” 

Puffy took a deep breath, willing her own tears away. “Thank you for sharing,” She said softly. 

Dream said nothing, but radiated confidence. It was clear he was very pleased with Tommy’s answer. 

“Okay, Tommy. I’m going to go, but if you check that chest over there, there are some book and quills. I want you to write something every day. It can be a word or a paragraph, but just something every day. Can you do that?”

Tommy shrugged. 

“Alright. I’ll be back soon, Tommy.” She stood, and she and Dream left. Tommy waited until the lava was fully covering the door before he broke down. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_ “It’s Techno’s crossbow.” _

Tuboo moved over to the chest, looking with Deadbur.  _ “What’s that?” _

Deadbur looked… sort of afraid. Guilty, too.  _ “The crossbow he killed you with. There’s still a firework in it.” _

_ “A- A firework?” _

_ “Yeah. Why did you think we were looking for some?” _

_ “I don’t know…”  _ Tuboo admitted, almost mournfully. 

_ “Well. If we shoot you with this, it might come back.” _

Tuboo’s eyes went wide.  _ “Woah! There’s no need to shoot me!” _ _  
_ _ “It’s not gonna hurt. Trust me. It’ll just get the ol’ noggin going.”  _

_ “Well, I guess I trust you…” _ Tuboo smiled, carefree.  _ “I don’t think you’d hurt me. Especially cause we’re on the same side!” _

__ Deadbur smiled ruefully. He almost didn’t want to ruin the little ghost’s happiness. He was still so happy and trusting… enough to get shot with something that held so much trauma for him. 

Well… it was too late now. 

_ “Alright Tuboo, follow me.” _

Tuboo followed, like a lamb to the slaughter, to his demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how's everyone handling DSMP lore these days? I'm a little behind but Tommy's streams... GIVE THE CHILD A B R E A K.  
> I was talking to my friend the other day about it, and honestly I feel like Tommy is going to be *SPOILER* begging Dream to just keep him dead because he'll be so miserable. He's definitely got everyone beat in the trauma department. I just want him to be at peace. Man.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically me retelling the dsmp lore in flashbacks

CHAPTER 12

Day 1 of writing in this ~~shit fusgcsjking joieruneal~~

Why the hell am i doing this

What is the point?

Everyone knows im going to be stuck in this hellhole until i lose it ~~and who says i havent already?~~

Puffy is my ‘therapist’ now ahaha wonder how long itll take for her to get fed up and kill me just like evryone in my life

This box would be much better if there was a hot girl in here and puffy doesnt count because shes all respponsibe and shit

The only hot thing in here is the lava

Which, by the way sam if you ever read this

Nice ~~fucking jo~~ b (see i censored it you cant get mad at me)

Nothin better than staring at lava, just like old times!  
Oh god i dont want to think about exile i dont want to think about exile i dont want to think

Nothing helps your mental state more than wanting to jump into lava ~~do a filp, guys, am i right?~~

Anyway im tired of this bullshit and i will now stop.

I lied.

You know what, if puffy is reading this i hope she has a mental breakdown adn cries because clearly im too unstable to be a normal person i mean we’re all pretty fucked up arent we

Apparently puffy isnt but it wont take long

And i dont even wanna think about dream

I mean really

If he comes into my cell again i dont care if he kills me, im going to beat the shit out of him. I swear it on my grave. ~~And we all know ill be buried soon!~~

Alright now im really done with this bs

-tommy kraken danger innit minecraft

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Alright Tuboo, you ready?”_

Tuboo fidgeted with his yellow. Deadbur had insisted that Tuboo had to sit in a concrete box, and it was making him uncomfortable. _“Y-yeah. Let’s just get this over with. But- before you do, can I say bye?”_ _  
__“To who?”_

 _“Myself. Happiness, I guess. And you. Tell Phil and Techno and everyone I wish I could stay longer. But I guess I’m just going to be Tubbo again.”_ _  
_Deadbur smiled, soft but bitter. _“Are you sure you’re going to be Tubbo at all?”_

Tuboo shrugged, glancing at the yellow walls encasing him. _“I don’t think I’d have changed much. I’ve only been like this for a few days. It’ll be like getting high. The drugs are wearing off.”_ _  
_Deadbur laughed fondly. _“That’s a lovely analogy, Tuboo. A bit unconventional, but I’ll give it to you.”_ He cocked the crossbow with the firework. _“Ready?”_

Tuboo squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. He didn’t want to be shot. Not really. Ignorance is bliss, but… not knowing can hurt more than help. So, he steadied his trembling hands, and gave Deadbur a nod. _“I’m ready.”_

The last thing he saw was a colorful explosion.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Wait- Schlatt?”_

_Tubbo was pressed against the yellow concrete, trapped. No way out. Technoblade stared at Schlatt, clearly uncomfortable._

_“I said take him out, Technoblade. I can’t have any traitors in my country.” Schlatt demanded._

_“Take him out, like, to dinner?” Techno bargained, stalling for time. He glanced over his shoulder, a silent plea for help. But no help came. Tubbo snuck his communicator out, shooting Tommy and Wilbur a message._

_Message to Tommy and Wilbur_

_Tubbo_- He isnt going to hurt me right_

_Tubbo_- guys help_

_Tubbo_- what do i do_

_Tubbo_- help_

_WilburSoot- youll be fine dont worry_

_WilburSoot- he wont hurt you_

_“I mean you’re supposed to kill him!”_

_Tubbo’s attention snapped back up towards Schlatt, who was still arguing with Techno._

_“Oh, you meant kill him. See, you should have been more clear.”_

_“Yes, yes. Just kill him.”_

_Tubbo’s heart seized. “Tech- Technoblade-”_

_“Sorry, Tubbo. I’ll make it as painless and colorful as possible.” Techno cocked the crossbow._ _Like Deadbur. Deadbur? Was this a memory?_

_“Technoblade!” Tubbo pleaded, looking around wildly for an exit._

_There was no way out. No way out-_

_A colorful explosion._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_It was raining. Tubbo didn’t like the rain. It made his cardboard box soggy and scared away the bees. There was a rustling near him, but Tubbo didn’t care. It was probably a fox or something._

_“Dad, look! It’s a kid!”_ _  
__Tubbo looked up, surprised to see a blonde kid his age, pointing at him. A man with a large green bucket hat stood behind the boy, sighing._

_“Where are your parents, bud?”_

_Tubbo blinked. Was the man talking to him?_ _  
__“I dunno. He said wait here. I don’t think he’s coming back.”_

 _“He? What did he look like? Was he your father, mate?”_ _  
__Tubbo nodded, sniffing. He wasn’t crying, it was just cold. “My dad. I- I can’t really remember what he looked like.”_

 _“Okay, bud. Wanna come with me?”_ _  
__Tubbo nodded, and he took the tiny blonde kid’s hand._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Hey Tubbo. Me and Wil are finally going out. You’re coming with, right?”_

_Tubbo looked up at Tommy, and then laughed. “Of course I am. Are you sure Phil’s okay with it though?”_

_Tommy huffed. “Of course he is. He never cared before.”_ _  
__“Well…” Tubbo shrugged. “I guess if he’s fine with it.”_

_“Anyway, I got you this. So we match.” Tommy handed Tubbo a bandanna._

_Tubbo grinned toothily. “You do care!”_

_“Shut up,” Tommy said, huffing._

_“But it doesn’t make sense for us to wear our own colors. Let’s swap.” Tubbo snatched Tommy’s bandanna off his neck._

_“Ow- Tubbo! You can’t just steal my brand!” Tommy complained._

_“I’m not! It’ll look better if we contrast.” He finished tying their bandannas. “See?”_

_Tommy showed a rare, vulnerable smile. “Thanks, Tubbo. I’m-” He fidgeted. “I’m glad you’re coming.”_

_Tubbo smiled brightly. “Of course I’m coming! We’re best friends!”_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Tubbo, did you get the disc? Did you get the disc?” Tommy yelled from high above._ _  
__Tubbo desperately scanned the grass. “I don’t see it!” He called back._

_He and Tommy were fighting Dream and it was going well, until Tommy dropped the disc. Tubbo desperately searched, looking for the plastic circle that had become so important. Finally, he saw something in the grass, grabbing it and running blindly away, dodging arrows. “I think I’ve got it!”_

_Tubbo, in fact, did not have it._

_They would never get the discs for a long time._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“What does this button do?”_

_The walls opened, revealing the Dream team, swords drawn._

_“Down with the revolution, boys! It was never meant to be.” Eret laughed, watching the L’Manbergians get slaughtered. Tubbo cried out, turning to run before being stabbed in the back. The world went dark._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Tubbo was frozen, helpless, as his best friend and former president were exiled from the country they built with their blood sweat and tears._

_“Tubbo! Show them the door, will you?”_

_Tubbo froze. He couldn’t be exiled with them. If anything, he might be killed. There was no way out. “T-tommy, I’m going to need you to come with me.” Tubbo steeled his voice as much as possible._

_“Tubbo, how could you?” Tommy yelled over his shoulder as he bolted. Tubbo froze._

_Tommy and Wilbur escaped. Tubbo wasn’t blamed, but he knew it was his fault._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Let the festival begin!”_

_More explosions. Again and again and again._

_Make it stop._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Wilbur said he wasn’t gonna hurt me!” Tubbo almost screamed at Tommy. He was trembling, covered in firework scars._

_“Tubbo-” Tommy whispered, pained._

_They sat, sobbing, alone._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“You’re just a yes man, aren’t you?”_ _  
__  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  


_“Did he just have a heart attack?” Tubbo exclaimed, staring at the man who had been his president, a crazy man, who just dropped dead. It seemed impossible. But- did that mean they won?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Tubbo, come on up. I know this might be a bit traumatizing, though.” Wilbur said warmly. Tubbo felt something broken under the former president’s eyes, but he favored to ignore it._

_“Yeah, it still smells like my guts,” He bantered back._

_Tubbo gave his speech, fumbling, but still happy. Until the explosions._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Not again- not again-_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Tubbo was still the president, even if it was of a crater. He was going to rebuild, whether Technoblade liked it or not. He had a cabinet. He had a plan. He was determined to achieve peace._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“As long as I can’t be the next Schlatt, you can’t be the next Wilbur.”_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_"You had one job - you couldn't do one thing for me!"_

_"You messed this up for no one but yourself. Selfish."_

_“Dream, please escort Tommy out of L’Manberg.”_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Technoblade, you are coming with us, or we are killing Carl.”_

_“Techno, you are found guilty of murder and terrorism, and will be executed for these crimes.”_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“I need to speak to Tommy. I need to see Tommy. I miss Tommy. I need to see him. I need to see him...I'm sure he misses me as much as I do him.”_

_“Surely not. Surely not.”_

_Tubbo stared at the tall tower. Too tall. His breath quickened. His legs trembled._

_He passed out._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“You’re… alive?”_

_Tubbo stared at his best friend. Resurrected. With Technoblade._

_“You’re a monster, Tubbo.”_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“The discs were more than you ever were!”_

_“Tubbo you’re an idiot. You’re a moron. You’re a buffoon.”_

_“I was more of a president than you were! You let everyone undermine your authority!”_

_“Ranboo is a traitor! Your closest confidant!”_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“We need to do something with Ranboo. He’s a traitor.”_

_“What do you want to do?”_

_“I want to execute him!”_ _  
__  
__“This is just history repeating itself! He decorated the festival! He will be murdered in his own decorations!”_ _  
__  
__“Does that not sound familiar? Does that not sound a little bit like maybe that’s happened before?”_ _  
__  
__“I don’t know if it’s just me that remembers that! Do you think maybe that’s happened under someone else’s administration? Someone we swore to never be like?”_

_“Why don’t we blow him up with a rocket launcher? Maybe that will get the cogs moving in you head a little bit.”_ _  
__  
__“If you execute ranboo, that will be treason.”_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“It’s okay, Tommy.”_

_They all stared at the massive crater that was L’Manberg._

_The anthem rang out, echoing in the pit. The L’Manhole._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_I heard there was a special place_

_Where men could go emancipate_

_The brutality and tyranny of their rulers_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_“Tubbo… we were optimistic! You knew we were optimistic!”_

_“It’s alright big man. All good things must come to an end, eventually. I just didn’t think it would be my coming of an end so soon.”_ _  
__  
__“We had some laughs, it was fun.”_ _  
__  
__“Dream described me as a pawn? This is checkmate.”_ __  
  
“This is the end, Tommy. I suggest you resign.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Well that place is real, you needn't fret_

_With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret_

_It’s a very big and… little bit blown up L’Manberg_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Please. No. I don’t want to die. I’m not ready yet. I still have so much I need to do- Snowshester- Tommy-_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_My L’Manberg_

_My L’Manberg_

_My L’Manberg_

_My L’Manberg_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_His spine erupted in fire. An axe cleaving him nearly in two. He cried out._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tubbo yelled, screamed, a horrendous sound of pain and reliving trauma too fast. Deadbur smiled. _“Back together, I see.”_


End file.
